Seekers!
by I Love Cute Dogs
Summary: The Seekers Travel to Wales to go to Satan's Cave, and after they complete their mission they have new opportunities ahead of them and new faces join The seekers on their quest to stop evil.
1. Chapter 1

**At Dante's Home**

Dante was told of a mission, him and his team had to go to The Satan Cave, "Guys get your stuff we are traveling to Wales to go to 'THE SATANS Cave'. ". said Dante, Zhalia was shocked, Satan's Cave was the most dangerous place for a seeker to go to.

"It's Dangerous". said Zhalia, "we have to find an amulet we have no choice". said Dante, Zhalia refused to go as she knew what the seekers would be through.

"Zhalia what's wrong?" asked Dante "can we speak alone?" asked Zhaila, "Fine" sighed Dante.

Dante walks with Zhalia to discuss what is wrong.

"The reason I am not going is I'm worried about this team what if we get hurt The Satan's Cave is the most dangerous place for a seeker to go to plus it has strong titans". said Zhalia.

"That is why we have to go". said Dante, he took a seat next to Zhalia, "Listen you will go through with this otherwise I will do this". said Dante he leans in and kisses Zhalia Passionately.

Zhalia pulls back, "Excuse me? why did you do that?" asked Zhalia, "Because I can". said Dante.

Sophie and Lok had already packed.

"Are we going?" asked Lok, "In a moment". said Dante

Zhalia was still worried, "Right let's go and Zhalia will be seating next to me". said Dante, "Will I now?" asked a surprised Zhalia.

Dante and the team left his home for their misson.

 **On The Train to Wales...**

Holotome was turned on, "Holotome please tell us our Mission". said Dante.

"Location of Mission: Wales, THE SATAN'S CAVE, YOU MUST FOUND THE ALUET THAT CONTAINS THE STRONGEST OF TITANS". Said Holotome.

Zhalia was seating next to Sophie on the train she didn't understand why Dante kissed her before they all left maybe she was trying to say something.

Zhalia got up from her seat she felt kind of sick and tired.

they finally had landed at wales.

 **At Wales, THE SATAN'S CAVE.**

"Right we will split up - Me & Zhalia will go and look around for any amulets". said Dante.

Zhalia glared at Dante, 'he is so Annoying' she thought, "Why do I have to be partnered up with you?" asked Zhalia, "Because you do" said Dante.

Zhalia walked along with Dante.

Sophie and Lok walked another direction.

"look there is the Amulet". said Zhalia.

Dante grabs the Amulet as Zhalia helps him up.

The Organization arrived "Hand over The Amulet" ordered The Organization, Zhalia used her amulet round her neck and summond her titan Gareon.

"Gareon Attack!" ordered Zhalia, Gareon turned invisible and then shot rays from his eyes.

"Quick let's go". said Dente.

Dente grabbed the Amulet it contained a titan Pendragon.

Zhalia was running when she hit her head on a big rock.

and she fell.

Dente catches her.

Zhalia was unconscious.

 **At Huntik Hospital**

Zhalia awoke, "What happened?" asked Zhalia, "You hit your head". said Dante.

"Ouch it still hurts!" moaned Zhaila, Sophie and Lok arrive, "Are you alright?" Asked Sophie, "Yep fine" lied Zhalia, she wasn't fine she was scared about what will Happen to the team.

"We will leave you to get some rest". said Dante as he and the rest of the team leave Zhalia to get some rest.


	2. Chapter 2 - Satan's Cave again?

Zhalia was finally discharged, "Dante I will be upstairs resting". said Zhalia, Zhalia went asleep on her bed as she still felt weak, Dante had to look after his friend.

Zhalia and Dante had developed a close bond, "What are you doing?" asked Dante, "Getting ready for a mission I am Ready now and I am ready to kick butt". said Zhalia, "But The next mission what if something happens to you and I am not there to protect you". said Dante, Zhalia and Dante just gave into their feelings and begun sharing a kiss.

"Now Let's Go". said Zhalia as she playfully smirks.

The team returns to The Satan's Cave, and this time a dark figure approaches, "Who are you?" asked Sophie, "I used to be like you a seeker but then I gave it all up Your team might not be able to escape this time - The Satan's Cave is growing more strong and it's Titans are growing powerful". said the dark figure as they walked away.

"Which way?" asked Lok, "Zhalia and I will go to The main entrance of The Cave and we will try and get the amulets before The Organization come again". said Dante.

Dante quickly walks along the entrance to the Cave, Zhalia grabbed The Amulet that was hanging, "Hand it over!" ordered The man from The organization.

"Never!" said Dante, Zhalia begun kicking butts with her crazy moves, "Trust me you don't want to mess with her!" said Dante.

Zhalia made the men scared.

Meanwhile Lok and Sophie were looking for other Amulets, there was an Amulet hanged around a statue's Neck.

"Quick Grab it and use it's power". said Lok, the amulet didn't contain a titan it contained a power.

Sophie grabbed the Amulet and put it on her neck, she used it she read the words that she had to say to Awaken the Amulet "Power me" Yelled Sophie, just then a bright green glow entered Sophie's body.

one of the Organization members grabbed Lok, Sophie pointed at The Organization members and they released Lok, The power that Sophie had was to drain power from anyone.

Zhalia and Dante were still kicking butt, when Sophie drained a couple more of The Organization members.

"can I have a look at that please?" asked Dante, "Sure" sighed Sophie she don't know why but the power inside her makes her want to keep it for herself.

Dante grabbed the necklace and placed it in his pocket, "Right Sophie You won't have this back it is too powerful if the Organization finds out that we have got something they haven't they won't be happy". said Dante.

"No Dante I need it". said Sophie, Sophie begun to fell a bit sleepy, "What's wrong with her?" asked Lok being a concerned friend.

"The power inside this Amulet is exhausting for a Seeker to have released so she needs to get some sleep". said Dante.

Dante sends Lok and Sophie out of the Cave, "What are you doing!" exclaimed Lok, "I am sending you and Sophie out of here it's too dangerous for you two make sure this Amulet is returned to Metz and look after Sophie". said Dante.

Lok carries Sophie out of the Cave, Dante and Zhalia move forward to the next part of the Cave, "Right now it's time to the Enter The Doorway of Titans in The Satan's Cave." said Dante, "Are you sure Sophie is going to be okay?" asked Zhalia, "Yes but This is what I found really strange is why did you kiss me before we even came to this cave?" asked Dante, "We can't fight our feelings Dante not anymore once we are out of here we need to talk". said Zhalia.

Dante walks with Zhalia towards The Doorway of Titans, Meanwhile at The Huntik Foundation Hospital, Lok was keeping a close eye on his friend, the Doctor made sure that Sophie got lots of water, Metz arrives at The hospital, "So where are Dante and Zhalia?" asked Metz, "Dante and Zhalia are at The Satan's Cave". said Lok, Metz started to get worried and concerned about Dante, "I need you to hand me over the Holotome". said Metz, "Why? is Zhalia and Dante in any danger?" asked Lok, "They might be! The Satan's Cave is a trap set up by The Organization that is why you always bump into them there they store the most powerful titans there". said Metz.

Lok was shocked, "We need to save them". said Sophie awaking from her sleep, "You need to sleep Sophie". said Metz, "I will go into the Cave to rescue Dante and Zhalia" said Lok, "Lok Sophie needs you". said Metz, "I must do whatever it takes!" said Lok.

Zhalia and Dante were almost there towards the Gateway of Titans, Zhalia was shocked as she saw Organization's HQ, "This is a Trap". said Dante.

"We need to keep going". said Zhalia, Dante and Zhalia entered The HQ.

Lok spoke to the Amulet, "Power me" said Lok repeating the word that he heard Sophie say.

The green glow went inside Lok's Body , "Dante and Zhalia there you guys are don't go into HQ". Said Lok stopping them, "Why?" asked Dante, "Because this is a Trap and if anything I should be the one who goes undercover to find out more about the facts and why they created Satan's Cave in the first place" said Lok, "Lok I am ordering you Don't you dare go in The Organization's HQ". Said Dante.

Lok points at Dante and Zhalia taking away their Titan's powers from their amulets.

Zhalia fell fast asleep.

Dante held Zhalia in his Arms, Dante was able to Call Metz ad tell him exactly what has happened he was talking through the Holotome, "Lok has gone undercover but he used the powers of that Amulet on me and Zhalia I am guessing that is so that we don't stop him". said Dante, "Well Dante you and Zhalia Must return home at once with Lok undercover we should understand more about The Satan's Cave and what the point of it is". said Metz.

Dante and Zhalia exits the cave and takes a boat back to their home, Dante and Zhalia were walking it was midnight and Dante was very tired, Zhalia was now awake from her sleep, "I love you". said Dante, "Good because I love you too I always have". said Zhalia.

Dante goes to sleep in his house, and Zhalia sleeps on the sofa as it had been a long day.


	3. Chapter 3 - What Satan's Cave is?

Lok was working undercover now, The Professor who was the leader of The Organization had explained his plan to his men who he had working for him, "Who are you boy?" asked The Professor, Lok tried to hide his face, "I am nobody important Professor I have heard about you and I want to be part of this team". said Lok.

"Okay well I will just call you agent 123! Agent 123- I would like you to fake a letter to the Seekers pretended you are Metz and sign it Metz as well It's important that we have all the seekers here because with them here we will have all their titans". laughed The Professor, " But from what I don't understand is what is this Cave used for?" asked Lok.

"well we created this cave to steal Titans from their seekers so that The Organization will be the most powerful group in the entire world". said Professor.

Dante awoke from his sleep as he got a phone call, "Dante I have a report it seems The Organization did create this Cave as some sort of trap for seekers so that The Professor could capture amulets from seekers and have the most powerful group in the world". said Lok, "Don't worry Lok we are on our way". said Dante, Metz was blocking the doorway, "Let us pass!" ordered Dante, "Dante I forbid you to go to that Cave you do this and you are risking your team in serious danger". said Metz, "We can handle it". said Dante, "Fine" sighed Metz letting Dante and Zhalia out of the home.

Sophie walks towards Dante's home, she saw Dante walking with Zhalia, "I am coming too". said Sophie, "No Sophie for this part of the Mission I forbid you to come only because you injured yourself last time". said Dante, "I can take care of myself!" exclaimed Sophie, "Sophie just stay at home like Dante says - Metz will be looking after you". Zhalia.

Dante and Zhalia got a train back to wales, "So let's find him". said Zhalia, Dante holds Zhalia's hand, Zhalia is a little shocked about all this but they approach the Cave.

Lok turned on the Organization and Yelled "POWER ME!" , "Who are you?" asked The Professor, "Lok Lambert I am a seeker from Huntik Foundation ". said Lok, The Professor noticed him and was very cross, "Attack him" ordered The Professor.

Dante and Zhalia kicked butt as The men started attacking the seekers, "Pendragon defeat them". ordered Zhalia giving her command to her Titan she had bonded with.

Pendragon fired Energy blasts at The Organization men.

"Pendragon Return". Called Zhalia.

The Professor called his men back, "Until the next time Dante Vale". said The Professor as the Organization left, Dante decided to blow up the Satan's Cave so that nobody could get tricked into giving away their titans.

Zhalia was ashamed, "this is my fault" said Zhalia, "It's not your fault". said Dante stroking her hair, he leans in for a kiss, and he kisses her passionately.

"Guys let's go and see Sophie". said Lok.

Now that The Satan's Cave was gone Dante walked back with his team and went back on a train, he saw Zhalia just looking at the window she couldn't stop thinking if The organization didn't send her to spy on the Foundation all those years ago, that Dante and his team would not have all this to deal with.

"Zhalia are you okay?" asked Dante, "I need fresh air". said Zhalia getting up from her seat and walking outside of the train to look at the fresh air, and to think on about what is on her mind.

"is Zhalia okay?" asked Lok, "I will go and find her for the meantime you go and talk with Metz on this cellphone tell him business has been taken care of". said Dante.

Zhalia was just standing there watching the birds fly by, "Zhalia talk to me what is wrong with you?" asked Dante, "The thing that is wrong with me is if I was not sent by Klaus to spy on The Foundation then your team would never have this trouble with The Organization". said Zhalia, "Don't talk silly Zhalia we always have had this problem with the Organization". said Dante.

Zhalia and Dante cuddled for the moment, the train approached their home town.

Sophie and Metz was seating in Dante's home, The Huntik Foundation Council wanted to speak with Zhalia and Dante.

"The council wish to speak with you first Zhalia about the leader position of Dante's team as Dante the Council are offering you a place on The Huntik Foundation Council". said Metz, Zhalia was shocked which means if Dante left she would be The leader.


	4. Chapter 4 One Last time

Zhalia was eating lunch before her meeting begun, Dante was concerned about if she became leader and he left if it would mean bad news for their relationship.

"Thanks for meeting us Miss Moon Now - We need a leader who is dedicated and who cares about the team's welfare other then Dante Vale and we believe that person is you - You've built a friendship with the other members of Dante's Current Team so we would like you to be the Leader if you are willing?" asked the man who was holding the meeting.

"Okay Yes" sighed Zhalia as she felt disappointed that Dante would be leaving, Zhalia would Miss him she would miss the way he makes her laugh and the way he always supports her when needed.

"Zhalia". said Dante as Zhalia finally returned from her meeting, "Please don't leave me! eeer... I mean don't leave the team". said Zhalia awkwardly knowing that she made a mistake as Dante had agreed to keep their relationship secret from the team.

"Well I have to leave anyway Zhalia because If I don't leave then the council will be mad at me for my first day anyway did you get the leader's job?" asked Dante, "No" lied Zhalia, she wanted him to have his last day with the team so she was making sure that he didn't go to the council, "They said you have to go to Egypt". lied Zhalia.

"Okay team since this will be our last ever Mission let's make it a good one ". said Dante, as the team walked on Dante could hear his cellphone ringing, "Why aren't you at the council?" asked Metz on the phone, "Because the council have said that I have to spend my last day with the team". said Dante, "No they didn't say that at all". said Metz.

Dante was shocked , he didn't know why Zhalia would lie.

"So Zhalia are you sure the council asked me to go on one more mission to Egypt or did you make it up?" asked Dante, "Zhalia would never do that". said Sophie, "It's Okay Sophie I did make the Mission up because I wanted him to stay with us for little while longer". said Zhaila finally confessing all.

"That was really sweet of you". said Dante kissing her, "I am sorry Dante it's just The council have now offered me to being the leader of this team and I don't think I can actually do it". said Zhalia.

"You can I believe in you". said Dante.

the Seekers finally arrive, The seekers locate one amulet, Zhalia decided it was time to step up as the new leader of the team.

"Right Lok and Sophie Stop them " ordered Zhaila, Lok and Sophie used their titans to attack the Organization.

Zhalia and Dante locked The Amulet away.

"Hand over the Amulet". said The man, "here you go". said Zhalia, "What are you doing?" asked Dante, Zhalia made a fake amulet and imprisoned a bomb inside the amulet and it exploded.

"Seekers run!" ordered Zhalia.

Zhalia and Dante and Lok and Sophie all ran out of a temple.

and the seekers were on the train, Zhalia contacted Metz, "Metz we did it". said Zhalia, "Good work team the council are pleased with your teamwork so we have decided that with Dante taking his job at the council that you need some new seekers so Zhalia And Sophie I will be sending some new ones to you tomorrow they will meet you at Dante's house." said Metz, "Thank you Metz see you tomorrow". said Dante.

"Indeed you will". said Metz, Dante went upstairs as he needed to go to sleep, Zhalia was handed the Holotome to her by Dante Vale.

"So this belongs to you now". said Dante, "Okay Thank you". said Zhalia putting it near her bedside.

Zhalia put her cellphone in a bag that would be used for only Seeker business.

"Holotome tell me The next Mission" said Zhalia requesting for info, "Sorry No Info Found". said The Holotome.

Zhalia went to sleep as it was a big day tomorrow as it was marking her first day as The new Leader of The Seekers.


	5. Chapter 5 Helen's First Day

Zhalia begun her first day as a leader and she introduced Lok and Sophie to her newbie - Helen who was a new seeker.

"Team this is Helen our new member of the team". said Dante, "This is My team now Dante you should be leaving". said Zhalia, "Fine" sighed Dante feeling a bit disappointed as he missed his team.

Zhalia shows Helen round Dante's house, "This is Dante Vale's house but this is where the team meets". said Zhalia, Dante walks into Huntik Foundation Council for his first day, and his first task is to give missions to the team.

"This is Lok Lambert and Sophie Castwill they are good friends to me and Dante, but I have decided that Lok will be your Mentor as lots of seekers have had their own mentors over the years to make them become a strong seeker". said Zhaila.  
Lok was pleased for this task, "Zhalia You need to travel to New York for this new amulet". said Dante, "Why are you giving orders? Metz should be giving me orders not someone who used to be a part of this team and then left me to deal with all the responsibilities of being team leader of this team of seekers". said Zhalia ending his call she knows she has to follow his orders though so she announces it to the team.  
"We are going to New York for our first Mission to get a amulet". said Zhalia, "Let's Go guys". said Lok as he had his bag already packed as he knows the team gets a lot of Missions.

Zhalia and her team seat on the train when she gets an incoming call from Dante, she tries to ignore it but then Lok is concerned, "Is everything okay Zhalia?" asked Lok, "Nothing I Can't handle". said Zhalia.

the train gets attacked by The Organisation guards.

Defoe returns, "Miss Moon The new leader of Dante Vales Group of Seekers well the Foundation have been busy planning ahead". said Defoe.

"Cavalier!" yelled Helen to summon her titan from her amulet, "Attack" ordered Helen, Defoe orders his guards, "Grab Lok Lambert and Sophie Castwill". said Defoe, Helen felt weak so she gave up "Return" sighed Helen as she pointed her amulet at Cavalier the titan whom she had bonded with since she was a child seeker.

Dante arrives just in time, "Dante Vale back so soon". said Defoe, Dante used a ring "phoenix attack now!" ordered Dante, "But how could you get phoenix the Foundation hasn't had any legendry titans for years". said a shocked Zhalia, "We found the ring that contained phoenix". said Dante.

"Right on with our Mission then". said Zhalia, "No this wasn't a Mission at all it was to see if you can work without me as a team and you can't do that". said Dante, "We don't need you Dante". said Zhalia, "Why's That?" asked Dante, "Fine you want to takeover as leader do that but I quit this team". said Zhalia as she waits for the train to stop and then makes her way back.

"Lok I will be making you the leader of my team of seekers I am trusting you now". said Dante, "You should go with Zhalia". said Lok, "she's made her feelings clear". said Dante.

"Well maybe it's because of you? have you ever thought to wonder how upset she would get being the replacement leader". said Lok.

The team arrive back to Dante's home, Zhalia was seating down very upset, "What are you doing here Dante you should start heading back to your office at The Huntik Foundation Council". said Zhalia, "Yes I know I should.. but listen to me what's wrong with you?" asked Dante, Zhalia refused to look at him because she didn't want to be a disappointment.

"I am Sorry I wanted to be a leader I want to help - But I let you down". said Zhalia, Dante gives her a cuddle and then they both share a kiss.

"Well I can't continue to be your team's leader Dante I hope you know that". said Zhalia, "I do which is why I have offered the job to Lok Lambert Helen's Current Mentor of course that will all have to change when he takes this job on". said Dante.

"I am sure he will do fine" said Zhalia.

Helen went to sleep as she felt a bit sad, Zhalia knocked on her door, "Come in" said Helen, "Helen listen to me you did your best it's your first day with this group of seekers you will do fine". said Zhalia, "Are you still leaving?" asked Helen, "No I am Not leaving now goodnight". said Zhalia closing the door.


	6. Chapter 6 Getting The Team Ready

Tim Arrives as a new seeker for the team of seekers, "Zhalia Moon will be Your Mentor Tim and Sophie You will be Helen's Mentor replacing Lok" said Dante, "What? Why not me?" asked Lok, "You've got too much responsibilities ahead of you". said Dante.

Zhalia was happy to be the new Mentor, "Helen come on to the Library". said Sophie as she walks with Helen to the Library.

Zhalia teaches Tim how to attack his enemies in a battle, "The Organisation is one of the toughest and Evil Enemies of The Huntik Foundation that is why we don't have any Missions today you need to be ready Tim". said Zhalia.

Dante was in his office he missed Zhalia he wish she was here by his side, "Dante is something wrong?" asked Metz, "Zhalia is on my mind recently and I just feel like me and her have this strong connection what should I do?" asked Dante, "Well If you do have a strong connection then make sure nothing ruins the team that you currently have". said Metz.

"It won't". said Dante, meanwhile back at Dante's house, Lok was speaking to Cherit, "So Cherit Are you okay?" asked Lok, "Aye I am fine" said Cherit, Dante arrives back , "why aren't you working?" asked Lok, "Let's just say this - I have decided to come back as the leader of this team the Huntik Foundation Council have decided that too it's for the best of the team". said Dante.

Dante was watching Zhalia teach Tim how to fight and he was impressed, "You like being a Mentor?" asked Dante, Zhalia was shocked to see him back so soon.

"Tim You can go and wait in the living room". said Zhalia, after Tim leaves, Dante holds his warm hands out and cuddles Zhalia.

"I missed you". said Dante, "I missed you too". said Zhalia, they both felt great now that they were on the same team again.

Dante and Zhalia arrives in the living room of Dante's house, Dante had called a meeting, "I have returned as the leader of this team so Helen how are you settling into life as a seeker?" asked Dante, "I am sorry Mr Vale for what I have done to your team I let everybody down I tried to be a great Seeker and I couldn't defeat Defoe yesterday". said Helen confessing all to Dante, ever since yesterday Helen had been thinking why she was on the team at all as she felt like a weak member of the team.

"Helen you made a mistake everybody makes mistakes". said Zhalia, "She's right you know that Helen! Everybody makes mistakes". said Dante.

"Right Sophie As her mentor have you been helping her feel better about yesterday's situation?" asked Dante, "I thought so but We actually all have been doing is studying the amulets and curses and all that". said Sophie, "Well Helen you should choose a mentor so who is going to be your mentor?" asked Dante, "Zhalia Moon". said Helen, Zhalia was honoured but she couldn't teach two members of Dante's team of seekers could she?

"Dante I couldn't possibly take away this responsibility from Sophie she was made Helen's new Mentor". said Zhalia, "Listen Zhalia Helen wants you as Mentor so just teach them both I know you can do it". said Dante.

Zhalia seats next to Dante and talks in private, Zhalia places her hands on Dante's lap, "Dante I know that You and I love each other but the thing is with this I would only be able to teach one". said Zhalia, "Okay you teach Helen and I will Teach Tim". said Dante.

Dante gave Tim the ring of Arc, Tim tried to control it but he started to feel dizzy and then faint, "Zhalia!" Called Dante from outside, Zhalia got Tim upstairs in Tim's new bedroom in Dante's home.

"this team will get there". said Zhalia, "I know I just never thought the Ring of Arc had that power to make someone faint". said Dante.

"Well We could do Plan B For taking down the Organisation, we need somebody who can trusted to report to us daily but I believe we can do it". said Zhalia, "Okay well let's start by selecting one of our trusted members". said Dante.

Zhalia and Dante enter the Library, "Right Sophie get your stuff ready tomorrow you are going on an undercover mission to bring down The Organisation to be our own spy so that The Foundation knows what The Organisation has planned ". said Zhalia.

"what about me?" asked Lok, "We need you here Lok". said Dante, "It's Okay Lok I have to do this". said Sophie as she went upstairs to bed.

"I better start heading off too". said Lok, Dante and Zhalia cuddle she liked being in his warm arms she loved him with all her heart.

"So it's the start of Plan B Tomorrow". said Zhalia, "Yes let's hope your plan works". said Dante.


End file.
